Commence
by CalliopeGrey
Summary: Stephanie has enough....of everything. Rated for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, janet does and I make no money.

COMMENCE

By Calliope

Is it ever enough?

I cannot tell you how many times that question has been asked of me. 'You have two men Stephanie…isn't that enough for you'?

The answer should be simple….yes. Yes, it should be enough. For any hot blooded woman such as me, two should be more than adequate to meet my needs.

But, it isn't and I don't know if it ever will be.

You see, the two men in my life meet different needs. Perhaps if I could mesh the two men into one, then I would have the perfect man. The perfect man that could meet all my needs and I wouldn't have to deal with any of the negative aspects of my growing relationship with both of them.

How to explain…how do I explain to anyone in a way they would understand exactly what my dilemma is…. But they don't, no one understands anything of my life.

Perhaps it is because my life wasn't meant to form into the mold of this community or perhaps it is because deep inside, I am a needy slut who wants more.

I want it all. I refuse to settle and that seems to be exactly what I have been doing for the past several years. I have been settling. I've been living day to day for both men and trying to survive on whatever scraps of menial attention that they deem to throw my way. And me? Well, I'm at fault for snapping up those scraps and saying, 'Hell yeah!'

Well, no more. Do you hear me? No more scraps people! I am done…DONE.

I am forgetting my history with one man and my chemistry with the other. I'm wiping it out and starting all over with a clean slate. It's going to be all about ME for a change and we'll see exactly what the two men in my life think of that.

The two hot hunks are no longer going to be holding the reins of the Stephanie Plum ride. Nope, I am going to be handling both reins and riding exactly what I think I deserve and I have news for those hot men. If they think they are going to get on for an eight second 'hurrah', then they have another thing coming.

All individuals hoping for eight seconds of glory need not apply because I'm a new woman. I don't want the eight seconds or even the eight minutes and at the moment, eight years isn't likely either.

So, what do I want? That's a fabulous question and if I knew the answer, well I wouldn't be in the situation I am currently in.

And how do I break it to BOTH men that they no longer do it for me. I don't want the fucking history of childhood, I'm tired of the tandem boredom of being reminded that 'Yes, Morelli, you were my first'…fucking get over it and move on.

I'm no longer interested in my first. I'm interested in my last. The one and only.

And those of you rooting for Ranger….don't get too excited either. I don't want the chemistry anymore. Who the hell cares that we have enough chemistry to spark and light up the entire east coast for two solid weeks? Nope, those stolen kisses and touches in the alley aren't enough any more. So we have chemistry? Who the fuck cares? He needs to get over it and move on as well.

Because I have. Forget the epiphanies…this isn't one of those all wonderful tell-tell realizations that I woke up one morning and realized, 'YES! He's the one for me! Call Oprah so we can announce it to the world.'

Nope, no epiphanies either.

It was simple. I decided not only did I want a man, but that I deserved a man and I was going to have him…only, he's going to be my choice with no outside influences sticking their damn noses into the equation.

Hell no, this is all on me…so do me a favor and pass it on through the 'Burg Grapevine. Might want to go ahead and call my mother the Drunk as well, cause I'm certain she won't take this well either. And when she asks me her signature, 'Why me?" I have the perfect answer for her.

She bloody deserves it. You can only push someone so far before they snap and rebel. Well, my mother can discover the new me with everyone else.

Stephanie Michelle Plum is going to rebel and I'm going to do it in style by blazing forth and leaving a path in my wake.

No, I don't mean I'm going to fuck every Tom, Dick, and Harry in my wake. Puhleeze! I have more class than that and I can tell you if I was going to leave that kind of path, they'd certainly have more interesting names than Tom, Dick, and Harry. Give a girl a little bit of credit.

And while my mother drives herself into a stupor and learns to iron the car seats, I'm going hunting.

Yes, I am going to catch myself a man…the man.

I should probably include that said man isn't going to be dreaming of pot roasts unless he fantasizes about the damn things being dry enough to break off a tooth and sitting in a burnt mess on the table. The perfect man also doesn't dream of ankle biters…if he gets an inkling for that, we can take care of any urges by visiting the local petting zoo and letting the fucking goats take a few swipes at his legs.

Cause this new Stephanie Plum is tired…exhausted from pleasing everyone but her self in pursuit of happiness. I've learned the art of self gratification and it is truly a beautiful thing.

What's wrong with being selfish now and then? Everyone does it; just add me to the ranks for the foreseeable future.

It's going to be all about me.

And I'm going to post a notice in the newspaper as well. The psychos might as well be informed of my plan. They want to blow up my cars? Fabulous. They want to kidnap me? Even better. They just better be prepared for 110 pounds of pissed off woman in their wake. Simply put? I am not a woman to mess with right now.

I'm looking for off the charts sex…I am talking about the stuff of legends. You know the kind that send scorch your panties just thinking about it….that in real life you only read about in smut novels? That's what I'm talking about.

I want monogamy. I want to be hot enough to keep my man satisfied. And that shouldn't be a problem with the panty scorching sex I plan on having.

While several friends have suggested taking eHarmony and other dating sites for a drive…I don't feel that my cause is so hopeless that I have to take it to the World Wide Web to find what I am looking for.

So, I'm full of myself. I've got it…I just need to find the right guy to appreciate it. And sure, I'm not counting on it being an easy task…what is it they say? Nothing worth having is easy? Let me expand on that thought a bit.

I plan on being easy once I find the worth having part of the equation. I'm sure a few of you are laughing at my new plan…that's okay. Laugh it up.

But, I WILL find what I am looking for. Sometimes the impossible is possible with a little magic or in some cases a miracle.

Lucky for me, I don't consider myself a lost cause.

I am a worthy cause and if the two men in my life haven't realized that…well too bad for them.

Because ladies, Stephanie Plum has arrived and the likes of Trenton has never seen a force this size or a will as strong as mine.

I don't exactly have a detailed plan…but you shouldn't expect that. You know me well enough by now to know that I'm a fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl and that's exactly what I am going to do.

I'm going to fly by the seat of my pants and hope that my pants are scorched by the time I am done. And what better way to start than with the man who has been trying to get into my pants since he entered my life?

A knock on my door told me he had arrived and I was a little shocked that he used the mortal methods of entering my apartment this time.

I opened the door and let Diesel in…but don't think you know where this story is going. Oh no, I'm not about Diesel loving. Puhleeze…everyone knows he's a love them and leave them type.

But, he has resources I don't have…but I am smart enough to utilize them and that's exactly what I am going to do.

I'm going to meet my match and you haven't seen anything yet.

Shall we say, let the games commence?

**Reviews are certainly appreciated…think of them as fuel for more writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Janet does. I make no money.**

**Commence**

**By Calliope**

**PART TWO**

I opened the door to find Diesel leaning against the door frame with his arms across his chest and wearing a smug smile. I snorted and decided to nip this in the bud before it even started. "Come on in, but you might as well wipe that smile off your face cause I can tell you it's not going to do you any good."

He sighed heavily and followed me in, lacking the enthusiasm that was present just moments before. "You sure know how to ruin all the fun. I never would have labeled you as a buzz kill Stephanie."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the couch. "Sit down. You want something to drink or is that even in your meal plan?"

He did his own eye roll and got himself a beer out of my fridge before sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up on my coffee table. I sighed. Such typical male behavior, was it too much to ask for a little consideration?

He grinned again. "You shouldn't broadcast your thoughts so loudly."

I glared at him. "How the hell can I broadcast my thoughts when I haven't said anything?"

He shook his head. "You have to remember you are in special company. I'm gifted honey, get over it. And you are shouting your thoughts for my mate Keagan on the west coast to hear them. So tune it down if you don't mind."

Wonderful. I recruited help who was sensitive to a woman's feelings. Why couldn't I find that in a man?

Diesel snorted again. "You want to tell me what was all fired up important that I left a poker game in Russia to drag my happy ass to your domain?"

Good grief. When had Diesel become such a drama queen? I added that as one more thing I DIDN'T want in a man. No drama queens need apply; I had enough drama in my life to write an entire play based on my deeds alone.

He stared at me until I felt my underwear begin to itch. I sighed again. Damn unmentionables…couldn't keep them out of your panties no matter how hard you tried. When he started laughing, I knew my assumption was right.

I sat in the chair across from him and pulled out the paper that I had been scribbling on for days and handed it to him. "I need some help with this."

He stared at me in disbelief and then took a few minutes to read my list. He sat it down and grinned at me. I crossed my arms and huffed. "Well?"

His grin widened. "Well what? What do you want me to do, say 'poof' and produce you a man? Of course, according to this list I'd say you want a transgender model."

I glared at him and stomped. "I do not want a transgender! I just want what I deserve and the qualities on the list is what I deserve."

Diesel took a long drink of his beer and then belched and it took everything I had not to reach for the pen again to add to my list. He took my list and ripped it right down the middle. I stood up and danced around him, trying to reach for the torn pieces. "Hey! I worked long and hard on that!"

He snickered again and pushed me back into the chair. "Let me get this right hon. You want me to find the perfect man so you can bag him and tag him. Does that sound about right?"

I would have worded it differently, but I nodded.

Diesel pulled out his cell phone and I gapped at him. He raised a brow at me. "What? Just because I have some talents doesn't mean I can speak to whomever at will. Hence, the cell phone."

I watched as he typed out a text message and sent it and then settled back on the couch and continued to smile at me. I was tired of waiting. "Well?" I asked.

"Patience, honey. Rome was not conquered in a day you know."

I blew an errant curl out of my face. "I don't want to conquer Rome you ass! I want to conquer a man…that's it. One man. One who doesn't want me sporting a drooling baby on one hip and a crock pot on the other. And if he's a friend of yours and can fly, I would consider that a bonus and I'd be willing to drop a few of those other qualifiers off my list."

Of course, Diesel found that hilarious for some reason. His phone chimed and I waited with baited breath as he read his text. He stood up and belched again and rubbed his six pack stomach. "Good to know I'll never have to worry about a beer belly huh?"

I rolled my eyes and poked him in the chest. "Well? What did he say? Is he interested in a date?"

Diesel chuckled and pushed me back into the chair and then snapped my photo using his phone. "My mate wants a picture of you before he'll commit to anything."

I shrieked and jumped around. "You snapped a photo of me looking like this? I look like shit Diesel! Couldn't you have given me a little warning and let me tame my hair or something?"

He grinned and pushed the send button and it was too late for me to have a meltdown. "No worries honey. The guy wants to know what he's in for and well, I have to be honest…this is your hair at it's worst unless you've just woken up. If he can brave that hair, everything else is nothing."

I muttered and sat back down in my chair, but couldn't sit still. I really wanted to pace up and down my hall. A full minute later and I swear it was like three years, Diesel's phone chimed again. I couldn't help it, I jumped up and bounced up and down. "Well? What did he say this time? Did my hair scare him off? What's he like? He's not gay is he?"

Diesel shook his head at my questions. "Would you sit down or go get a beer or something? Shit. Thank God you took me out of the running or I might shoot myself. Let me give you a piece of advice while you are looking for Mr. Perfect….calm-the-fuck-down. Take a Xanax or something, a shot of whiskey, or use your vibrator before meeting him."

I sighed and sat down heavily in the chair. "Well, I wouldn't be so high strung if you weren't teasing me. I'm ready to move forward with my plan and if I have options, I want to know what they are!"

Diesel grinned at my explanation. "My mate figured it would be fair trade if you received a picture of him since he got one of you…kind of a tit for tat."

I raised a brow at him. Tit for tat? Do people even say that anymore? Oh, who the hell cared! I wanted that cell phone so I could see what my maybe Mr. Perfect looked like!

I held my breath as Diesel did some type of complicated maneuver and produced the cell phone display in front of me. I took in the picture reflected on the screen and I think my panties ignited from the cocky gaze staring back at me.

Holy sinful fucking hell! If my panties could do that from a mere look, I had hopes for meeting him in the flesh….unless he was a cocky bastard.

I hate cocky bastards.

Suddenly, everything seemed a little too good to be true. I pinned Diesel with a suspicious look. "What's wrong with him?"

For once, I had managed to surprise the Unmentionable. "What do you mean what's wrong with him? You don't like him?"

He started to pull his phone away and I jumped away and hid it from him so I could sneak a few more peaks. "I like his physical looks just fine. He's hot. You know that. Why isn't this guy already attached?"

Diesel ran a hand through his hair and sat down. "Oh that. Well, that's Keagan. He's an old soul really. Think back to the times where knights actually had chivalry and fought for their lady's hand and you have Keagan…only he's a bit more complicated than that."

I was intrigued. He sounded perfect to me…as long as the old soul bit didn't expect me to birth an entire nation and feed the poor while I was at it. "How complicated? And is he Unmentionable like you?"

Diesel looked at me like I was stupid. "Do you think I'd hook you up with a mere mortal man? Please woman! Give me a little more credit than that!"

Hmm…a date with an Unmentionable with an old soul and sounded like a gentleman. Something sounded off and I didn't know what. "Does he know I'm a mere mortal woman and how old is this guy? I don't want someone old enough to give my grandma a run for her money."

Diesel grinned widely. "He's my age and trust me, he's hip in a round about way. He's totally down with dating a mortal woman. Besides if it goes that far, there are ways around the little things."

I didn't want to know about the little things at the moment. It was enough to know that he was 'kind of hip'. I could deal with that. I finally started pacing…due to my nervousness you understand. It's not like I have been on a date in years.

Shit! What did a woman do on a date with a man who wasn't 'mortal'? Oh wait! Did the guy even want to date me? Maybe my hair had scared him off!

I started chewing my nails and nailed Diesel with a pleading look. "Well? Did my hair scare him off? Does he want to go out with me? Did you tell him I was looking for serious, not a one night stand?"

Diesel tipped his head back and laughed long and hard. I started stomping in my pacing…not appreciating being the butt of his joke. Why did the men in my life find me so amusing? I was tired of being the punch line in everyone's joke! I stopped stomping and smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

He rubbed his head. "Ouch! You are crazy! I wasn't laughing at you, but the situation."

I crossed my arms again. "Well? What about the situation?"

Diesel smiled again, this time a mysterious one. "Keagan doesn't date anyone who isn't serious hon. Trust me, this is the kind of guy that is looking for forever. He just hasn't found it yet."

My jaw dropped. A guy that looked like walking sin hadn't found what he was looking for yet? Diesel had to be joking! Any man that looked like Keagan should have had a buffet to choose from! And he could consider me the entire dessert course…of course, only if he was super serious about me….then bring out the whipped cream.

I was almost feeling giddy at my find…almost. I was still filling a little suspicious. "My hair didn't scare him off? He liked my picture?"

Diesel grinned and popped open another beer. "Honey, the man thinks you are beautiful and is probably preparing a sonnet in tribute to your mass of curls and kissable lips as we speak."

Oh. Oh, wow! It left me momentarily speechless.

Then I smacked Diesel again for good measure. "He's not gay is he? You know gay guys today like poetry."

Diesel glared at me. "If you don't stop smacking me, I'm going to hook you up with Dandy, who is gay! And no! Keagan is far from gay. He's just old fashioned Stephanie."

Oh…I could do old fashioned. We could take things slow and see what developed. It sounded wonderful and fantastic to me. I'd have time to let my panties slowly ignite and fan the flames before they burned right off of me.

Talk about foreplay!

I was making all kinds of plans for a true courtship when Diesel stood up and made his way to the door. He turned around with his trademark cocky grin. "Prepare to be serenaded like you deserve Stephanie. He'll take romancing you to a new level if you two 'click'. He'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6. Oh, and one last thing, he's a virgin. He's really been waiting for that special someone."

My jaw fell open and then POOF! Diesel was gone with no trace that he'd never been in my living room.

A virgin?

Me, Stephanie Plum, was going to date a certified virgin at the ripe age of 30 who was hot, beyond hot?

If he was the one for me, I could be his first and his last?

I closed my mouth and shook my head…then I started to grin.

Hell yeah.

I deserved sonnets and romancing. I deserved to be serenaded.

And if I was being honest, just his name was enough to start my panties to smoking…if I added his picture to it…well, I was looking forward to a seriously slow burn.

Now I just had to break it to the former two men in my life that they were getting the boot.

I was pretty sure that one already knew and I really wasn't looking forward to telling the second.

Ranger doesn't always understand the meaning of the word 'no' and I was going to have to introduce him to the concept and pray he didn't throw me out my apartment window.

Cause I really wanted to be wined and dined by Keagan.

It was just making the two macho men in my life understand that I was moving on.

So, why did I feel overwhelming doom at the thought of the impending conversations?

All well, I'd just 'man up' so to speak and tell them like it was.

It couldn't get any easier than that.

**Please, Please review. It's not only fuel for writing, but incentive for me to write more. I would love to know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Janet does.**

**Commence**

**By Calliope**

**PART THREE**

Same shit, different day was my only thought when I walked into Pino's and took a corner table. I was there to do my duty and remove one fish from the pond called my life.

There would be no more flopping after this little discussion. The guy could do his fish impression and then launch himself back into the waters and swim well away from me…preferably in a different sea.

I'm not looking forward to the approaching conversation. Probably it has something to do with I can't even remember the last time we managed to have a conversation that didn't involve colorful, explicit language and waving arms. If you think about it, we would both be candidates for ground air traffic control. Nothing like utilizing your less desirable qualities for the greater good right?

On that note, the door opened and Morelli's hot ass sauntered through like he didn't have a care in the world. It was no big surprise, he has a hot ass and knows it…and never fails to use it to his advantage.

Well, not after today folks! He could saunter all he wanted. It wasn't doing zip for me. Nope…I had an old fashioned virgin lurking on the horizon for yours truly and he was a hot virgin.

Okay fine…I did get a little warm from Morelli's seductive promenade, but I wasn't going to act on it. My boat was firmly anchored to shore and nothing was budging it.

He sat down and favored me with his easy smile and melting bedroom eyes. I stared at him for a moment and blinked. Shit! Did he ever stop with the luring? He sat down and studied me with a stretching grin. "I'm glad you called Cupcake. I was going to pick up the phone tonight and let you know that the boys miss you. I think our silent treatment has gone on long enough, don't you?"

So, I was ultimately doing Morelli a favor or giving him the respect I thought he deserved by having this conversation with him first. It didn't matter that we were had been firmly contained in an 'off' phase for the past eight weeks. Think of this as me giving one last nod to our history before I swept it away. I'm being nice right? I don't really have to inform the man of anything.

But I'm kind of mature in that nature. I can swallow the childish games for the greater good. And that greater good was picking me up at 6 tonight. I was more excited than the biggest loser contestants wrestling for the last crumb of New York cheesecake.

I sighed and pinched my nose. It's really sad that I had already developed a headache and all without opening my damn mouth. No time like the present right? Hard to deny this slight problem when I had a date picking me up in a few hours.

Morelli continued to assault me with his bedroom eyes and I steeled myself not to be affected. I sighed again. "Joe, we need to talk."

He raised a brow and his smile faltered slightly. "It is never a good thing when you start out a conversation with that phrase."

I nodded because he was right. No sense in making this any less than what it was meant to be. "I'm just going to be blunt here, okay?"

He sighed and leaned back. "I have a feeling I know where this is going. Go ahead, hit me with it then."

I rolled my eyes and decided to do just that. "I am only telling you this out of courtesy. We are still very much broken up, but in light of our history together, I am doing this out of respect."

He raised both brows this time and crossed his arms and snorted. "Right. You gave the required speech. Get on with it."

I glared at him. This was my show and he wasn't going to take control of it! I was tired of guys running things for me. "Fine. I'll get on with it. We are staying in the permanently off phase. I'm not doing this bouncing back and forth with you anymore."

Morelli snorted again. "And I should believe you why? Sorry Cupcake, this is the same old tune and a slightly different drummer. You'll have to do better than that. Should I expect you around 7?"

He knew exactly how to push my buttons and succeeded in pissing me off. "I don't give a flying fuck if you believe me. I did my duty and told you. We are over. And I can't do any better than that. AND I won't be over tonight. I have plans."

Morelli frowned and leaned forward. "What do you mean you have plans? What about the boys?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "I don't know what to tell you. You have two hands, use them. Better yet, get a date and move on. I have."

I walked out of Pino's with my head held high and a sense of accomplishment. It could have been worse….much worse. Sadly, I probably hadn't seen the last of Joe Morelli. He wouldn't get a clue until he realized that I had truly moved on and that his spot in my life was being vacated to make room for someone else. But, I had given him a heads up and I refused to feel guilty for something I should have done a long time ago.

I really wasn't looking forward to the next conversation. Ranger is an enigma and I had no idea how he would take the news. I couldn't guess how he would react on a good day and to good news, so it was a toss up how he would take the latest change in my life. Hopefully he would be indifferent and I could put everything behind me.

And if I told you I didn't feel anything about leaving Ranger in the dark, I'd be lying. Honestly, I had no idea how I would recover from the gaping dark hole that his absence would leave. I hoped Keagan was good at filling the void cause I was going to need it.

I went back to my apartment to clean up a little before heading over Rangeman to talk to the boss himself. I figured it was as neutral territory as I was going to get since we would be surrounded by his men. The bonds office was out because if I went into the alley with him, it would be over before I even tried to end it. I'd end up wrapped around him and screaming his name before I could count to three.

I took the elevator up to my apartment, feeling too drained to even think about tackling the stairs. The reclaiming of my self and putting my world to rights was exhausting. I would really have preferred hitting the sheets in my thinking position and pulling the covers over my head for a few years, however that was neither possible or productive.

I unlocked my door and slammed it shut behind me and then leaned against it with a sigh of relief. One down and only one more to go and of course, leave it to me to save the most difficult for last.

Truly I dreaded laying down the law to Ranger…but I simply couldn't wait for him anymore. I deserved more than that and I am worth more than that, so don't you think it was about time I decided to finally grow up instead of chasing a fantasy in circles?

Oh, I'm sure most red blooded women would have been happy to stand in the shadows and wait for their chance with the man in black…but not me, not anymore. A chance wasn't good enough for me. I wanted more and for the first time in years I had the possibility for more. Even if things didn't work out with Keagan, I would know that I tried and it wasn't something I was doing by preventing myself from moving forward.

"Babe." An amused voice came from the couch. I didn't even shriek in shock. "Are you going to have a one sided conversation with yourself all day or can anyone join in?"

I sighed and looked at the fine specimen of man that is Ranger sitting in my recliner like he had every right to take up any space he wanted. He looked relaxed. His legs were crossed at the ankles and his hands in stretched into a temple in front of his face. His eyes flashed with amusement, but I wasn't amused.

Did every man in my life find it necessary to laugh at me? I shook my head and gave Ranger a look that I didn't even try to disguise. He took notice because he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "Babe? Something wrong?"

I mentally groaned. At least we weren't going to waste time with pleasantries and I wouldn't have to pretend that everything was just hunky dory in Plum Land. Regardless of how this conversation went, I was pretty sure that Ranger wasn't going to be thrilled with me after he heard exactly what I had to say. Sighing again, I moved to the couch and plopped down. I looked over at him and noted again how luscious he looked. Of course, Ranger being scrumptious was never the problem, it was everything else.

I gathered my hair at the nape of my neck and attempted to pull the defiant curls into some sort of pony tail as I talked. "I'd offer you a seat, but you already took care of that. And I would offer you a drink, but I'm not sure I have anything that wouldn't pollute the temple."

A smile played at the corner of his lips and I had to tamp down an urge to growl at him. He caught my frustration. "Babe? Everything okay?"

I ignored his question and snorted. "Can I ask why you are here?"

Mark it on the calendars ladies because Ranger shrugged his shoulders and looked away from me. "I heard about your conversation in Pino's. I thought you might need someone to talk to or a distraction to get your mind off the day's events."

I raised both brows at his declaration. Why wasn't I surprised. I blew out a breath of air and leaned back against the couch. "And let me guess, you thought to distract me?"

It spoke volumes that he didn't even try to mask his surprise. No blank face for once and he looked almost uncertain. "Stephanie?"

I immediately felt guilty for giving him the fifth degree when he hadn't really done anything to warrant it. He was acting no differently than he would have in the past. He didn't change, it was me and he didn't know that yet. I closed my eyes and was staring at the ceiling when I opened them. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch. You don't deserve that. I do need to talk to you, but I thought I would have a little bit of time to myself before heading over to Rangeman."

He raised a brow at me in question. "Do you want me to leave and you can find me later?"

Man up Stephanie…I tried to give myself a short pep talk. I shook my head at him. "No. No time like the present right?"

I glanced from the ceiling to Ranger and found him staring at me intently. His deep brown eyes could bore holes into my soul if I let him and I don't think he even had a clue of what he really did to me. "Talk? Are you feeling okay Babe?"

How many times had he asked me that question? He must have been worried if he kept repeating himself. I took a page out of his book and shrugged my shoulders. "I feel fine. And yeah, we need to talk. Actually, I need to talk and you need to listen."

He nodded at me and settled back against the recliner again. I couldn't sit while having this conversation, not with him. I stood up and began pacing around my small living room and stopped abruptly. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this okay. I am just going to say it and then we'll call it done."

He raised another brow and simply nodded again. His eyes followed every step I took. I sighed heavily. "I don't even know how to say this to you since we aren't really anything but friends. It seems kind of weird to even be having this conversation with you."

He didn't say anything, only kept staring at me and I have to say it was a little unnerving. "Right. Okay. I can't do this anymore." I motioned from me to him when I said 'this', hoping that he would understand what I meant.

He visibly tensed and cricked his neck, but didn't say anything.

I sighed again, wishing a meteor would just land on me and save me from making a fool out of myself. "I can still be your friend, but there can't be any more than that. No more trips to the alley, no stolen kisses or hidden touches and you have to stop breaking in my bedroom in the middle of the night."

Ranger leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees and nailed me with a look that should have had me running for the hills. If anything, it steeled my resolve. He spoke quietly, but surely. "What do you mean there can't be any more than that?"

Good grief! Was I going to have to spell it out for him? I pinched my nose again and settled back on the couch. Pacing was overrated. "We can't have anything but friendship between us and when I say that is all, I mean that. Nothing more than that Ranger."

He inhaled slowly and rubbed the shoulder he had been shot in by Scrog not so long ago. His eyes never left my face. "Why?"

That's it. That is all he asked.

I really wanted to smack my head against the wall repeatedly. There was a reason no one stood up to Ranger. He was intimidating as hell. Trust me, if he wanted, he could win an argument about toilet paper. I wasn't going to let him steam roll me on this issue. I decided he deserved the truth. "I'm going to start dating again. I have a date tonight."

He snorted and leaned back against the chair with another smile and I don't want to admit it, but it kind of hurt. I knew what he was thinking. He probably thought I was going to try dating Morelli AGAIN, if you could even call random sex acts dating. Ranger shook his head and then asked, "Did Morelli put you up to this? Is this another one of his ultimatums?"

I sighed heavily. I had no one to blame but myself at Ranger's assumptions. I shook my head slowly. "No Ranger, Morelli isn't in the picture. I was telling him about my intent to date at Pino's and he's in a state of denial. I've got a real date tonight with a real guy and he's not from the 'Burg. This isn't an ultimatum or a request, it's how it is going to be from now on. I refuse to move into a new relationship with anything holding me back."

The amusement disappeared off Ranger's face and he closed his mouth with an audible snap. He leaned forward and glared at me, his nostrils were flaring and his jaw was clenched. "Who is he?"

He asked me menacingly and through clenched teeth. His hand was fisted into his jeans.

Holy shit, I thought I had seen Ranger intimidating before…that was nothing compared to the image before me now. He wasn't just intimidating, he was pissed and he had no right to be.

I groaned and leaned back against the couch and chose to stair at the ceiling again. "His name is Keagan. He is a friend of Diesel's."

Ranger sent his fist through my coffee table and it startled me. I looked at him in shock. "Keagan? A friend of Diesel's?"

I watched him with wide eyes and nodded. "Yes. Keagan is a friend of Diesel's. Diesel hooked us up at my request."

Ranger stood up suddenly and began pacing my living room, walking the same path I had earlier. "When?" He spit out.

I stared at him, but didn't answer the question. I wasn't sure I wanted to. He stopped pacing and stalked over to the couch and boxed me in. He leaned down and stared at me with murder in his eyes. "When Stephanie?"

Holy shit! I was beginning to sweat and I'm ashamed to admit I was oddly turned on by Ranger's little barbaric display. Ranger slapped the couch beside my head with an open hand. "Answer me Stephanie or I'll get it out of Diesel and I promise you won't like those results. Now when are you going out with fancy pants?"

I gulped. Fancy pants? Why the hell was Ranger calling Keagan fancy pants when he didn't even know him. Ranger growled and it brought me back to the present. I swallowed and squeaked out, "Tonight."

Ranger pushed off the couch and stalked towards my wall and put his fist through it and shouted. "God DAMN IT!" He whirled around and pinned me with a look of raw emotion. I wasn't prepared for anything from him, so it shocked me. "Why?" He asked me roughly. "Why Stephanie?"

I shook my head with disbelief. What was he asking me? My clock beeped, reminding me that it was 4 in the afternoon and I still had a date to get ready for. I stood up slowly and gave Ranger a sad smile. He might be mad at me now, but he would get over it. We were too good of friends for him to stay angry at me long. For now, I'd give him space. "It's time for me to move on. Keagan is a guy that is possibly looking for the same things that I am. I'm going to see where it can go."

Ranger stomped over to me and tipped my chin up to his face. He looked down at me with blazing eyes that spoke of anger and other things I didn't want to contemplate. For all the anger and furiousness of his actions, Ranger placed a gentle lingering kiss on my lips. I allowed it since it was going to be the last one. Then he gave me a smile that wasn't gentle or kind…it was the smile of a predator stalking prey. He leaned down and nipped my ear and then whispered, "We'll see about that."

And he was gone.

I sighed inwardly and wished I could have a nap after such an intense afternoon. But I had a date to get ready for and I was excited and looking forward to it.

And I had settled things with the men in my life, didn't I?

It went well, didn't it?

No matter, I was moving on. They could accept it…or not.

It really wasn't my problem anymore.

**Please, please review! It only takes a moment and I would love to know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Keagansad, isnt it?

Commence

By

Calliope

**PART FOUR**

What did one wear on a date with a virgin?

I flipped through my closet at least forty two times, searching for the perfect dress. I certainly couldnt wear one of my distraction dresses; those shouted Simply Slut more than anything. I wanted a chance with this guy and the simply slutty dress wasnt going to do it. However, I didnt want to look like a desperate woman searching for the last hope either, so my day to day outfits were out as well. And I couldnt wear my church dresses that have been collecting dust in the back of my closetone said starchy librarian guaranteed to have cob webs and the other said desperate housewife.I was neither of those.

Flipping back through my separates, I found a uniform black skirt that fell about two inches above my knees. It was perfect because I could dress it up or down and make it as conservative as I wanted. My next problem was which top to wear. It was April and in Trenton that means its still a bit chilly in the evenings. I sighed and pulled a light weight cashmere sweater off the hanger. It was a light blue, which was a perfect color for spring and it had a deep V neck, which flattered my lacking assets. It complimented the black skirt perfectly and I could pair my black boots with itId just choose the ones with a 2 inch heel instead of my favored 4 inch.

I hit the shower and attempted to weigh my hair down with heavy conditioner and let it set while I shaved and soaped up the rest of my body. When I thought five minutes had passed, I rinsed the conditioner out of my curls and shut the shower off. I wrapped a towel around my head and another around my body and opened the bathroom door to finish getting ready in my bedroom. I rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop. There, sitting on my bed, glaring at my blue sweater was Rangeragain.

Didnt he just leave?

I sighed and he looked up. I put my hands on my hips. Ranger, didnt you just leave in a huff?

He turned his glare to me. I dont huff. I might have left slightly pissed.

I shook my head in disbelief. And you are back again, why? I have to get ready for my date Ranger!

He ignored me and held up my blue sweater. You cant wear this. I bought this for you for Christmas last year and I refuse to watch you wear it for another man!

My eyes widened. What the hell? It was a gift and its mine. Ill decide when and where I am going to wear it and Im wearing it tonight! Now why are you here?

He plucked the sweater off the bed and I watched as he shoved it in a duffel bag that I knew wasnt there before I took a shower. He turned around and smiled widely at me. They are fumigating the penthouse. I cant stay there all week. I decided to stay here, with you.

Oh, holy hell! This was not going to work!

I stared at him, exasperated. Ranger! You cant stay here! I have a date! How the hell am I supposed to explain you? Stay in one of the fourth floor apartments!

He stretched back out on the bed with his hands behind his head. Cant. They are all full. Damn the luck huh?

My mouth fell open. This was not happening to me! Then get a hotel room! Im sure there are plenty of rooms to meet your needs in the Trenton area.

He smiled again. Cant do that either. Privacy and safety are issues that a hotel cant address.

I stomped my foot on the carpet and in the process, stubbed my big toe on my dresser. I shrieked and hopped on one foot while trying to hold my towel in place with one hand. Privacy and safety? You dont have those here!

He chuckled and sat up. Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me into his lap and began rubbing my sore toe. I didnt mean for me. Ill have privacy here. Well, as much as I need anyways. And Ill be able to ensure your safety.

I closed my eyes as his hands worked magic in my sore foot. And then remembered I was supposed to be angry. I smacked his hand. You dont need to ensure my safety! Im not in danger! Its just a date Ranger and Diesel vouched for the guy. The only thing I am in danger of is losing my temper with you!

He had the audacity to grin again. No worries Babe. Youll hardly know Im here.

Right. I looked at the clock and screeched. I barely had enough time to get ready and I certainly didnt have enough time to argue with Ranger at the moment. Id deal with him laterway later. I shoved him out of my bedroom so I could get dressed. I sighed when I realized I didnt have another shirt that would look half as good as the blue oneso, I did something daring. I dug in Rangers duffel bag and pulled out my sweater. He could just get over his hang-ups. Besides, it was my shirt.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed and just needed to finish my make up and my hair. I opened the bedroom door and heard the television from the living room. Satisfied that Ranger was occupied for the moment, I tiptoed into the bathroom and quietly shut the door again. I pulled the towel off my hair and set to work. It took me a bit longer to do my hair and makeup. A full thirty minutes later, my riot of curls were actually hanging softly down my back. I was amazed that my hair actually cooperated with me. I kept my make up simple and as conservative as my dress. I opened the bathroom door and tiptoed back into my bedroom to put my boots on.

I was just pulling up the zipper to my left boot when I heard a firm knock on the door. Anticipation rolled through me. I was nervous, but excited about the coming evening. I cant tell you how long it had been since I had been on a real date and with a real mannot a moniker from my past. I made my way to the living room and found Ranger parked on the couch watching television with a beer in his hand. He had totally ignored the knock on the door, which I was thankful for. God knows what he would have done before I would have gotten into the room. I paused at the front door and smoothed non-existent wrinkles out of my skirt and took a deep breath. Ranger must have just discovered what I was wearing right before I opened the door because I heard some foul language escaping his mouth. I ignored him and opened the door with a smile.

And my mouth fell open and I stared.

Holy fucking hell! The photo Diesel had shared with me didnt do justice to the man standing in front of me holding six white roses and a shy smile. In fact, Im pretty sure that no painting or picture could possibly do justice to the Adonis before me. Its one of those, you have to see it to believe itand believe me, I was seeing iterr, him in all his fineness.

I wasnt shy as I let my eyes take in all of him. I started at the top of his hotness and worked my way down, several times. By the time I managed to find my manners and step aside to let him in, he was grinning at me widely. I cleared my throat three times before I was able to speak clearly. Keagan? Im Stephanie.

I held out my hand and he grasped it firmly and brought it to his lips and kissed every one of my fingers. The jolt from his kiss almost made me swoon. Yes, swoonDiesel wasnt kidding about this guy being old-fashioned, everything about him just screamed charming and politebut also hot! I would have fanned myself if Keagan had released my hand, but he kept it tucked in his as he stared into my eyes.

And I felt the impact of that stare all the way to my toes. I swear the man singed my soul with his deep, beautiful eyes. Oddly, it didnt make me uncomfortableno, it made me want to find a dark corner and lose myself in him for a while. He didnt lose his smile as he nodded. Yes, Stephanie. I have to say, the picture Diesel sent me doesnt do your beauty justice. You are positively ravishing lass.

I blinked. Ravishing? Lass? Was that a hint of an Irish lilt in his voice? Oh Lord, I was a goner and we hadnt even left on our date yet. Where had this man been all my life?

Oh right! I bet you are wondering just how hot Keagan is huh? God, I hope I dont drool all over him while hes holding my hand. I would judge him to be about 62 or 63tall enough to make me feel petite. His black hair was in a stylish mess and it fell over his eye. It gave him a devilish presence. His eyes were a deeper blue than mine and almond shaped with long, black lashes. Trust me; women would kill for his lashes. His nose wasnt perfect; there was a bump that was probably left over from a broken nose long ago. When he smiled, he had dimplesreal, honest to god dimples. His smile was welcoming and mischievous at the same time. His teeth were bright white and a dentists dream. And he was tanwith laugh lines around his eyes. His hand felt rough under minea laborers hand. This wasnt an office guy, no way. His body was rippednot that I could see under his shirt, but his muscles flexed naturally when he moved and I couldnt wait to get my hands on him to find out just how ripped he was.

It was lust at first sight for me and for the second time in my life, I was left speechless in the presence of a man. SPEECHLESS.

Lass? Have you changed your mind about going out? I was staring deeply into his eyes when it finally registered he was talking to me.

I blinked and gave him a slow, silly smile. Changed my mind? Are you out of your ever loving mind? Not in this century handsome!

His grin widened and when I realized what I had said, I blushed. Handsome? Shoot me now! Oh God! Was I going to be able to form a coherent sentence around this guy?

He laughed and kissed my hand again before releasing it. I certainly hope so lass. Id hate to carry on a conversation by myself tonight. Im hoping that your mind is as breathtaking as your beauty.

If he wasnt still holding my hand, I would have melted into nothing at his feet. I shook my head, but didnt lose my smile. Keagan gently placed the white roses in my hands. These are for you. I thought white roses were perfect for our first date. They speak of purity and innocenceeverything our relationship is at this moment.

Oh holy hell! I didnt need sonnets at the rate he was going! I held the roses in one hand and tugged his so he would follow me to the kitchen so I could put the roses in a vase. No way was I leaving him alone in the living room with Ranger.

Shit!

Ranger! I was so lost in the moment that I had forgotten his presence! And no woman could forget Rangers presence. I didnt know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I did know it was kind of scary because for the first time in three years, I found someones presence that distracted me more than Rangers and I thought that was impossible. It also meant that if this date became more, I might be able to move on with my life and find something worthwhile. I knew from our one night together that Ranger would never be able to give me more and I accepted that. I took what he could give and was happy with that. It didnt matter that I wanted more. He knew how I felt and thats what mattered. I decided to try and move on and I was going to do itand hope that I could keep Ranger in my life in some capacity. He was too important to me to lose.

I released Keagans hand so I could reach a vase from the cabinet above the stove. Normally I had to use a chair to reach the top shelf, but with the boots I could carefully stretch. I was on my tiptoes, stretching when I felt a hard body come up against my back and Keagans Irish lilt filled my ear. Here, let me help you with that.

His words, whispered against my ear and his body pressed against my back sent chills down my spine. Im sure he felt my reaction because I felt him smile against my curls. His large, rough hand covered mine and he reached around me with his other and plucked a vase down from the shelf. But, neither of us moved. We stood like that until another voice broke the silence. I hope Im not interrupting.

I was so startled that I jumped and bounced back into Keagans chest. He chuckled and caught me around the waist with one arm while holding the vase in the other hand. He sat the vase down on the counter and turned around, still holding me against him. I pulled my eyes away from Keagans and stared at the interruption.

Oh shit.

Ranger was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. To a stranger, he may look relaxed. However, I knew Rangers body language than I knew my own. He was pissed. Why the hell was he pissed that Keagan was getting a vase down for me? I needed to diffuse this situation quickly and carefully. I was turning over ideas in my head when Keagan released me gently and approached Ranger with his hand held out. Hello. Im Keagan, Stephanies date.

Ranger stared at Keagans hand for a moment and then shook it in turn. His jaw was still clenched and his eyes were flat and darker than normal. I know who you are. Im Ranger Manoso, the bodyguard.

The bodyguard? What the hell was Ranger talking about? I turned around quickly so I didnt have to watch the staring match and arranged the roses as a distraction. I took as long as I could without looking suspicious and then turned back around to find Keagan gazing at me with a grin in place and Ranger glaring at Keagan with murder in his eyes.

Fabulous.

Why couldnt Ranger stay in a hotel room? If I had to go through this every time a date picked me up, Id kill someoneprobably myself. I slapped a smile on my face and gazed at Keagan. Are you ready? Where are we going? Should I grab a jacket?

Keagan shook his head and walked forward and took my hand in his. No jacket needed. I put the top up on the convertible, so you should be fine. Do you like cars? I brought the BMW roadster. Its a two seater that takes corners beautifully at high rates of speed. He was grinning like a maniac and I was pretty sure he was teasing me.

I laughed. Let me grab my purse and Ill be ready. I stared at Ranger over my shoulder. Ill be late, probably. You dont have to wait up. You can take the bed and Ill take the couch so I dont wake you up when I come in.

Ranger stared at me hard and there was a tick in his jaw and his hands were clenched in fists at his side. I sighed and decided to try and ignore it. Ranger was in overprotective mode for some reason tonight, but I refused to let him ruin my first date in forever and with a guy that was promising.

I followed Keagan to the door and was surprised to find Ranger at my back. I turned around and stared at him confused. What are you doing?

He gave me a cocky smile, although there was no amusement to be found anywhere in his expression. We wont be late and I wont be waiting up. He glared at Keagan then. Im afraid we wont all fit in your two seat convertible. Well take the Expedition.

My eyes widened as I stared at Ranger in disbelief and then Keagan. Keagan mirrored my reaction. Im afraid I dont understand, he said.

Ranger bent down and secured a gun to his ankle and then pulled a jacket on over his shoulder holster and managed to look almost menacing when he smiled at us. Let me spell it out for you then. Im the bodyguard for her body. Where she goes, I go as well. You are going on a date, I go with. Its relatively simple. Im an easy guy to please. So, if we are going, lets go. Im hungry.

Ranger walked out the door in front of us. Keagan looked at me with a raised brow and I shrugged my shoulders. I was mortified and a little humiliated. A bodyguard to go on a date? I didnt have a stalker or any threats at the moment, so I had no idea why Ranger was tagging along. I can tell you he was going to get an ear full from me when we returned home.

Keagan shook his head and then laughed. I dont know what he found so amusing; I didnt see one damn thing funny about the situation. Keagan tilted my chin up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then grinned. No worries lass. Well just pretend hes not there. You should be flattered hes concerned about your honor. I dont scare away easily, I promise.

I sighed with relief. Thank God for that.

Keagan grabbed my hand and we walked down to the parking lot together. Ranger was waiting for us outside the Expedition and glared at us when he saw our linked hands. He tossed the Expedition keys to Keagan and then took me firmly, but gently by the arm and propelled me into the backseat before I could protest. And then surprisingly, he followed me in and plastered himself against my side. Keagan got in the drivers seat and turned to Ranger with a raised brow in question.

Ranger smiled his predatory grin and didnt even blink when he said, Its safer for her to sit in the backseat. If anyone tries to take a shot at her, its more difficult to see her and if they do get a shot off, it has to go through me first. You might as well get used to me. Im like tape on her ass.

My jaw fell open in disbelief, again. I lost count of how many times that made for the evening. Keagan merely snorted and started the Expedition and pulled it out in traffic. He turned the radio up and seemed to find his own zone while driving. I took advantage of his distraction and whispered angrily in Rangers ear. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?

The arm he had across my shoulder tightened and then his hand slipped beneath my sweater and lightly caressed my breast. He leaned down and licked my ear and said, Im guarding my body. You would do well to remember that.

Another shiver worked down my body and whether it was from his caress or his words, I dont know. I closed my eyes and willed myself the ability to disappear.

Keagan turned down the radio, Stephanie, I thought we would eat Mexican and then go dancing.

Before I could say a word, Ranger answered for me. I like dancing.

I groaned and refrained from smacking my head repeatedly on the back of the seat.

Ranger likes dancing and I think my date likes me. Keagan is taking everything in stride, even though Ranger has declared himself the tape on my ass.

And I had an entire evening to put up with it all.

Fucking fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Keagan.

A/N: This chapter has some intense emotions and actions and language. There is smut at the end. You have been warned. Oh, this is for Kathy who needs this chapter to make her happy. My thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate it!

Commence

By

Calliope

Part Five

**RANGER'S POV:**

Where the hell did this guy come from? Fairies-R-Us? All he needed was a pair of tights and a little lace around his collar and he could sing soprano in the icecapades. What in the hell did Stephanie see in this guy?

And what was all that rubbish with the white roses? Purity and innocence? I've never heard such trash in my life. Stephanie is too hot...too everything to ever be something dull like pure and innocent. She's got spunk and guts; she needs red roses instead of white. The only thing pure and innocent about her is her soul and no fancy man was getting dibs on what I considered mine...and everything about her was mine. She just didn't realize it. And that's why I'm here.

I'm nuts right? What man goes on a date with the woman he loves, when he's not the 'date'? Sign me up for insanity....I had to do something. She was moving too fast for me to plan ahead and I did the only thing available to me. I moved my ass in and threatened death to anyone on my team who blew my cover. At least I could prevent Romeo from moving things forward in her bed....it wasn't going to happen.

Talk about shock! That's what I felt when she unloaded her 'plan' on me. When she informed me that there would be no more trips to the alley, I automatically assumed that Morelli was putting pressure on her again. I wasn't worried. I could get around Morelli when I was ready and I wasn't quite to that point just then. I had a few more things to finish before I could begin my 'wooing' plan. Yeah, well that was all blown to hell when she told me she was going on a REAL date and it was with a guy I DIDN'T know. That was just unacceptable. It made me furious, with myself and her. I was faced with disbelief that the woman I always believed was mine was moving on...without me.

Over my dead body.

So, there I was, sitting on her couch when someone knocked on the door. Hell, I knew who it was and I'd cut off my own hand before I let another man into her apartment to pick her up for a date. Hell no...it wasn't happening. I ignored the knock on the door and pretended like I was caught up in whatever was playing on the television. I couldn't even tell you what I was watching...it could have been the Hallmark Channel for all I knew.

And then she walked in. I replayed it in my mind like a bad country song. She opened the door with enthusiasm and I couldn't help but think she'd never met my presence with that much enthusiasm. Was I mistaken? Did she not feel anything for me? Was I alone in my longing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I realized just what she was wearing. The damn blue sweater! The one I had bought her! She had the audacity to dig it out of my duffel and wear it anyway...after I had forbid it! Oh, I was seeing red at that moment! It took everything I had to stay seated on that couch and not to rip that damn sweater off her and the only thing that stopped me was the fact I knew she'd answer the door in her bra to make a point.

And no man was going to see her in just a bra from that point forward....the point I decided she was mine only. I was just going to have to figure out how long it would make her see my side of things and to give up her idea of dating. If she wanted to date...I'd take her out. Whatever it takes to make her understand that her soul is already owned, it's not hers to give away any longer, it's mine...all mine. Sound chauvinistic? Yeah, probably...that's the way it is and the way it's going to stay.

And then, AND THEN!! Fancy pants arrived with fucking flowers and my woman, MY WOMAN, was standing at the door, fucking speechless. I am the only man that has ever left her speechless and it is something I pride myself on. And some other man comes along and my woman was basically gaping at him and doing nothing short of drooling.

I was left staring at them...helpless to do anything except grind my teeth and clench my hands into fists at my side. Trust me, if it would have been possible, I would have had smoke coming out of my ears. Any other person would have been ashamed of eavesdropping, I wasn't. I listened shamelessly. I had to give it to the Fancy pants...he was pulling out all the stops and flattering words and Stephanie was falling for it. I glared at the man, Keagan, as he kissed my woman's fingertips. I wanted to rip his lips right over his swelling head! I forced myself to stare straight ahead, at the television. Keagan thrust the roses into Stephanie's hands and she led him into the kitchen with her. That was a smart move on her part because I would have pitched him down the stair well head first if she had left him alone with me.

I sat on the couch and fumed and brooded. Then I realized that it shouldn't take but a few seconds to put those damn roses in a vase. They were taking entirely too long. It was enough to launch me off the couch and stalking to the kitchen. I rounded the corner and saw Keagan pressed up against Stephanie's back as he HELPED her reach a vase. My ass. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms as my nostrils flared with the force of my anger and let the sarcasm drip from my question about interrupting them. Of course I was interrupting them and I was going to continue to do it until I drove Mr. Keagan right out of her life. I was going to make a nuisance of myself. And then the man had to be diplomatic by introducing himself and wanting to shake my hand. _I didn't want to shake his hand...I wanted to rip it off. That hand had been wrapped around MY woman's waist. I'd like to tear it off and choke him with it._

But, you'll be happy to know that I was the bigger person. I should his hand and refrained from doing anything to him. Yet. That wasn't the way to win Stephanie...I knew that, somehow. And then they thought they were going to depart for their date and leave me at the apartment. Stephanie even told me not to wait up for her....those words secured my plans. Oh yes, I was going to make a HUGE nuisance of myself. Oh yeah, I was going to be far more than tape on her ass...

Let's just say that neither Stephanie nor Keagan were impressed with my plans to join them. That was just too bad. I was going and I didn't give a damn if they liked it or not. I would also be going on any future outings the two planned. Think of me as double sided tape. I was going to 'stick' to my Babe.

Ah, and the surprise from Keagan when I followed Stephanie into the backseat. I hope he didn't think I was going to allow her to sit shotgun with him while I sat FORGOTTEN in the backseat...nope, it wasn't going to happen. I used the closeness to touch her and remind her who she belonged to. Unfortunately, I don't think she understood exactly what I was saying. I was sure she would, with time.

And isn't Keagan nice by asking Stephanie if she wanted dinner and dancing, oh, and was Mexican okay? I answered for the both of us while Steph sat in a shocked silence beside me. I'm not a stupid man; I knew I was going to pay for my behavior later. When we returned to the apartment, the hot temper of my woman would be focused entirely on me and she would unleash it with a vengeance. I was looking forward to it. I was not looking forward to being a third wheel and observing Keagan fawn over Stephanie like she was his last hope. And then eating with the asshole.

Keagan pulled into a small restaurant on the outside of Trenton. LaPosada was not somewhere I had been before, although I knew they offered intimate dinners and sassy dancing. They had a reputation for being the place to go for ultimate privacy and indulgence. I had to hand it to Keagan; he chose an excellent place for a first date. Too bad he was dating Stephanie and her man....probably he didn't see it that way though. He opened the back door on the driver's side and extracted Stephanie before I could pull her out behind me. I made a mental note that he was sneaky and crafty...skills I would normally appreciate.

I slammed my door and scowled at the backs of the two lovebirds as I was left behind to follow. Did I not tell him I was the bodyguard? Did he care nothing for her personal safety? Keagan had his arm wrapped completely around Stephanie's waist and pulled in close to his body. He was whispering something in her ear and she was blushing and giggling. Was he looking down the 'V' in her sweater while speaking into her ear? Surely he wasn't stealing glances at her breasts! I narrowed my eyes as I thought about my options. If there was a second date, I would remember to plant a microphone somewhere on Stephanie so I could listen to his whispering. What? A man needed to know all his enemies moves and that is exactly what Keagan is...my enemy.

I followed closely behind them as we entered the restaurant and were greeted by the hostess. Keagan politely informed them that they were a party of two and that her bodyguard would be happy sitting at the bar. MY ASS! Before I could say anything, the hostess led Keagan and Stephanie to a small table with two chairs on the edge of the dance floor. I followed along and glared at the hostess and then the two chairs with hate. Keagan seated Stephanie and as he rounded the table to his chair, he made the mistake of smirking at me. I don't bloody think so!

I very calmly, but quickly caught Keagan's arm as he thought to breeze past me and whispered into his ear. "You will set up another chair at that table or she will be sitting in my lap."

Keagan raised a brow at me and the smirk grew. "You aren't serious?"

Oh, I was very serious and it was time for him to learn he wasn't going to play games with me. I returned his smirk, but mine was deadly. "Try me."

His smirk disappeared and he glared at me while he motioned the server over and requested another chair. He seated himself in front of Stephanie and I took the extra chair from the server and planted my ass right on Stephanie's right side. I sat down and smiled slyly at Keagan as I was sitting thigh to thigh with her. He thought to stare at MY woman over a romantic dinner? Now he could stare at her and me. Wasn't Keagan a lucky, lucky man?

He stood and excused himself to take a phone call. Stephanie took advantage of his absence to smack me on the arm with her napkin and then hissed at me under her breath, "Just what do you think you are doing Ranger? First you move into my apartment and now you are trying to ruin my date!"

Her face was bright red with the fierceness of her anger. She was mad and I thought she was beautiful. I smiled at her. "Trying to ruin your date? If you think I'm just trying, then I'm not doing my job well enough."

She glared at me. "Why are you doing this? I'll let you stay in the apartment since you won't see reason, but I refuse to let you ruin the first date I've had in years! Keagan is interesting and I might be able to build a future with him if you will just give me a chance and disappear."

I caught her wrist in a loose, but unbreakable grip and brought it to my lips. I kissed the inside of her wrist as I tilted her face up to mine. "Listen to me very carefully Babe. I will be ruining this date and any other dates you have with this sap. And you won't be building a future with him or any other man, so you might as well get that thought out of your head. I'm not disappearing."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She took in a deep breath and I smiled as I realized she was staring at my lips with a look that I would call longing. She caught herself and shook her head and whispered, "Why are you doing this to me? Why now? You don't want me! You've said that often enough! I've finally accepted it! Now do the right thing and let me get on with my life."

I don't want her? Was she blind? Hell! I've spent years trying to stay away from her and we both know it hasn't worked! I was trying to find the words to tell her exactly how much I wanted her and why now it was finally going to happen when Fancy Pants decided to show up and ruin the chance for further conversation. He sat back down and smiled at Stephanie. I released her wrist, but kept my hand firmly planted on her thigh under the table. I watched her and she watched Keagan as she returned his smile. She reached under the table and tried to pry my hand off her leg. I wasn't having it. She took a big gulp of her wine and decided to ignore me.

After the server took our orders, I found myself a third wheel in a very intimate conversation. Keagan and Stephanie talked about everything under the sun; literature was a favorite to both of them and of course they discussed the great tragedies of Shakespeare. Stephanie leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand while Keagan shared his experience on the stage in London with her. She stared at him dreamingly and I felt her distancing herself from me...not physically, but emotionally. And then the food arrived and I was forced to take my hand off her thigh in order to eat. I was broodingly cutting my food while Stephanie talked with her hands and shared some of her more humorous escapades of bounty hunting with Keagan.

He laughed at the right places and I wanted to beat his face in. He ignored my presence and made Stephanie the center of attention, for him. She was mine and I was watching another man attempting to take her away from me.

And then Keagan asked her to dance. It was the Samba...a sexy Latin dance and my heart ached as I watched her laugh nervously and then follow his lead. It was a Latin dance she should be learning from me and instead I fumed as I watched him jive on her. He worked his hips against her and I was planning certain death for him. There was a roar through my ears and the only thing I could think was, MINE. I heard a crunch and I looked down to discover I had broken off the corner of the table from the force of my grip. I snarled at nothing and threw it on the floor.

The music wound down to nothing and Keagan was leading her back to the table. She was smiling so radiantly that it felt like Keagan was driving a fist in my stomach and in a way he was. Stephanie couldn't see his face since she was walking behind him, but he was gloating and giving me a look that said, 'See, I won now and what are you going to do about it.' He was rubbing it in and it was the wrong thing for him to do...never bait the bull.

I stood up slowly and ignored Keagan as I stalked towards my woman...Stephanie. The music that was starting was perfect for what I wanted. I was going to make love to Stephanie on the dance floor and there was nothing more perfect than the Latin dance of the Rhumba...it was romantic and sensual. I nailed her with my gaze and her eyes widened as she recognized my predatory approach. I didn't give her time to run as I pulled her into my arms and out of Keagan's. We lost him in the first twirl and I set out to do a little reminding of my own.

Her body felt divine in my arms and she didn't resist me. As the tempo of the music escalated, I pulled her into the first arch that forced her body against mine...toe to toe and breast to chest. She was breathing fast and staring at me like she was just seeing me for the first time. "That's right babe." I whispered against her ear as I worked her between my thighs. She shuddered and it wasn't in a repulsive way.

The music sped up again and I began turning her in a series of swings and simple lifts and suddenly it slowed again and allowed me to grind myself against her back as my hands roamed her front. I smiled with animal satisfaction as she tilted her head back against me and I bent my head to feast on the curve of her neck. We began a slow, graceful movement and it was pure torture as her natural body mechanics flowed with mine. It was beautiful, it was erotic.

The last of the music flowed fast and then slowed in tempo again. I twirled her in my arms so she faced me again and then I brought her to ride my thigh to the melody. She stared at me with wide, needful eyes as she continued to grind my thigh and I tilted her back into a dip. At the last pulse of the drums, I brought her back up, slammed her against my thigh and I watched with immense satisfaction as she came against my leg. Her mouth fell open in surprise and her eyes turned a deep, cerulean blue. Her lips parted with a sigh and I caught the moan with my mouth as it escaped. We were turned away from the tables and were in the shadows so no one witnessed our display. I swallowed her moans and released her lips as I would her hands around my neck. We were both breathing hard, but she yanked my head down and panted in my ear, "I ruined my panties Ranger."

I closed my eyes and almost shook with need. I wanted to beat on my chest with superiority of what I was feeling and I wanted Keagan to see it. I wanted him to know that I made her lose herself on the dance floor, not him. My plans were ruined as the lights on the dance floor were back on. I reluctantly released Steph and followed her back to the table. Somehow, she managed to look unaffected as she took her seat again and smiled at Keagan. He glared at me over her head and I wanted to laugh...he had seen everything.

The rest of the meal passed too slowly for me and I had to listen to Keagan fawn over Stephanie and praise her for her dancing and her bounty hunting skills. He was encouraging her and I felt bereft because that was always my job....I always encouraged her. Stephanie excused herself to go to the restroom and I wanted to follow her, even to wait outside the door, but the look she gave me was enough to make me stay put. I had pushed her buttons enough for the time being. I spent the ten minutes she was gone glaring at Keagan with murder in my eyes as he returned my glare with a coolness that made me want to wipe the floor with him. We didn't say one word to each other and I was fine with that. He paid the bill while she was gone and suddenly stood when he noticed she was making her way back to us slowly. I followed suit and as we were both staring at her, he finally broke the silence. "I trust that you won't be coming on a date with us again. Don't think I didn't see your little display on the dance floor. Rest assured it's the last time it will happen. The next time she comes, she'll be sighing my name, not yours. Let's see how that makes you sleep at night."

I felt a rage sweep over me that I haven't felt since I was in combat. To tell you the truth, the only thing that kept me from pulling my gun and shooting him was the fact that Stephanie was walking towards us with an uncertain look on her face. I pulled myself together the best I could and mumbled that I'd wait for them at the Expedition. When I hit the night air, it shocked me back to reality and helped clear my clouded vision. I took several deep breaths and focused my thoughts on how it felt to dance with Stephanie.

Keagan and Steph came out the door a few minutes later. He was talking to her animatedly, but in low tones so I couldn't hear the conversation. I was standing on the passenger side, glaring at Keagan's head and was caught off guard when he suddenly threw the Expedition keys at me. "Here. You can drive back and I'll happily sit in the back seat with Stephanie. And I'll happily take a bullet for such a beauty."

My muscles tensed again and I took a step toward him when he looked up and met my gaze. He was daring me to start something, I could see it in his eyes. And Stephanie just sighed. "Can we just go home, I'm tired."

I heard the exhaustion in her voice and she's the only reason I didn't push it. I climbed in the driver's seat and positioned the mirror so I could see the backseat clearly. I didn't waste any time driving back to the apartment and I made sure we didn't stop at any stoplights...call it a talent of mine. I glanced in the mirror often and I wasn't thrilled that I couldn't see Keagan since he was sitting in the shadows. Stephanie had her head resting against the seat and her eyes were closed. I saw a flash of movement in the mirror and I turned just a little to the right to see Keagan's hand resting on her thigh in almost the exact position my hand had rested earlier. My temper was fraying at that point and beginning a slow burn.

I made it back to the apartment in record time. I got out of the SUV and was rounding to get Stephanie out as well, but Fancy pants was already pulling her out and has his arms around her. He ignored me. I growled, "Stephanie...it's late."

She looked over at me and nodded tiredly. "Go on up Ranger, I'll be just a minute."

I didn't want to go up without her and I didn't want to leave her alone with him. I made a show of sighing heavily and going in the door and making my way to the elevator. Instead, I ran up the stairs, skipping three at a time. I made short work of her locks and ran for the bedroom window, where I could see the parking lot clearly. I slowly opened the window a few inches so I could see and hear. I should be ashamed of my antics, but I'm not.

I caught Stephanie thanking him for the evening and him asking her if she would like to go out again over the weekend. I wanted to sing when she said, 'Maybe and Call me' instead of instantly agreeing. I didn't like his cocky smile he bestowed upon her or the fact that he jerked her in his arms and kissed her. I was ready to go through the glass when I realized his hands were on her ass, pulling her into him. And I really didn't like the fact that she kissed him back...it was too long before she pushed him away. Too long for me at least.

She kissed him.

I watched and fumed, even when she pushed him away and waved as she came into the building. I watched as Keagan turned and saluted me with his middle finger and then got in his car and drove away. The bastard has known I was watching. It didn't matter though.

I paced the living room as I waited for her to return. I was mad as hell and a little bit hurt. I didn't know which was worse. I didn't care. The more I paced, the more my anger took precedence.

I heard the elevator doors slowly opening and knew she was coming. I settled myself on the couch with my arms crossed, waiting. I turned all my attention on the door. I wanted be the first thing Stephanie seen when she crossed the threshold. I hadn't locked the door, so she opened it slowly and flipped the living room light on. She set her purse down in the chair and looked at me and then blinked. "I thought you would have went on to bed. You didn't have to wait up for me."

I stood up slowly and looked at her with a raised brow. "Didn't I?"

She bit her lip, as if she were nervous. "No, you didn't. It doesn't matter. I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Sleep where you want, I'll see you in the morning."

I moved quickly and stood in front of her in the hallway. "Not so fast Babe. We have something to discuss."

She blinked again as she looked up at me. "What?"

I backed her into the wall and followed her every step of the way. I leaned down and brushed her curls off her neck and inhaled slowly. "I can smell him on you. Did you enjoy kissing him?"

She trembled in my arms and I'm arrogant enough to admit it wasn't from fear. She always reacted to me this way. "W-what are you talking about Ranger?"

I boxed her in with my arms and nibbled up her neck to her ear. "Did you think I wouldn't see you? Tell me why you kissed him."

She sighed and leaned slightly into me. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

I smacked my hand against the wall and turned my burning gaze to her. She stared at me with wide eyes. "I saw you kiss him back! Are you trying to rip my heart out Stephanie?"

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more as she stared at me with something like disbelief. "R-ranger?"

I groaned into her curls and let my hand roam up her long legs and under her skirt. I pushed it up a bit, seeking...and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties.

I lost it.

I dropped to my knees and pushed her skirt up to her waist and she let me. I stared at her for what felt like an eternity and she was shaking in my hands. I stared at the bareness and then let my hand wander to the center of her and found her wet. I stood up quickly and boxed her in again and leaned my face against hers. I was furious. "Where are your panties Stephanie?"

I thrust my thigh against her core and let her wetness saturate the linen of my pants as I stared down at her. My arms were shaking with rage. She stared up at me with disbelief and something else, but it wasn't fear. She bit her lip again. "Tell me, Tell me now." I ordered her softly.

She groaned as I thrush my thigh against her again. She blinked and then shook her head and mumbled incoherently. "I took them off when I went to the restroom, after we danced. They were so wet they were uncomfortable."

Relief washed over me...but she had been in Keagan's arms without panties and he had his hands on her ass. "Where are your panties Stephanie? And so help me God, you better not tell me Keagan has them."

She turned bright red and pointed at the jacked I had thrown on the couch during my pacing. I stared at her and then pushed off the wall and walked to my jacket, staring at her while I picked it up and searched through the pockets. Sure enough, I pulled out a pair of satin thongs from my left pocket and they were still wet. I held them tightly in my hand and stared at her hard, my nostrils were flaring from emotion. "Why? When?" I bit out.

She turned a little redder and stared at the floor. "I didn't have anywhere to put them. And you were the cause, I thought it was fitting. It seems wrong to go out with one man wearing ruined wet panties caused by another. I slipped them in your pocket while you and Keagan were glaring at one another."

I closed my fist around the panties and stalked to her again. I can't describe the aggression or the possessiveness that I was feeling...but I felt a deep need for her and I was going to have her. She watched me through hooded eyes and gasped when I ripped her favored blue sweater right down the middle and pulled it off her. I'd be damned if she'd wear it for another man again. I unzipped her skirt and pushed it quickly down her long legs. She stood in front of me wearing nothing but her black boots and a slight rosy blush. I stood up and caught her lips with the force of the hunger I was feeling.

I kissed her until we were both out of breath and panting. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed wearing only her black boots. I made short work of my clothes and fell on her. I caught her hands and wrenched them up beside her head, holding them in mine. She gazed at me in shock. "Why are you doing this to me?" She panted.

I stopped, but didn't release her hands. I gazed down at her and willed her to see everything I was feeling. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't you know?"

Before she could say anymore, I drove into her with a force that pushed us both up the bed. She screamed my name and arched into me as she came from my first thrust. Her long legs wrapped around my waist tightly. I pumped into her until she sang for me again and I roared as I emptied into her.

I fucked her four times that night and made love to her until the early hours of dawn. I wrapped around her as we both fell into a slumber. Before I fell asleep I had a few thoughts.

First, I hope to god Stephanie knew exactly how I felt for her. After last night, surely there wasn't a question any longer.

Two, just in case she didn't know, I was taking a leave of absence from work because I wasn't going to leave her side until she accepted me and I made her understand exactly the way things were.

Last, Keagan could wipe the god damn smirk off his face because Stephanie came again and again....and my name is the one and only that she sang as she writhed under me.

And so help me God, it's going to be the only one.


End file.
